


Snowpiercer Chronicles [Art]

by Miss_Von_Cheese



Category: Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Angst, Art, Cannibalism, Fan Comics, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Von_Cheese/pseuds/Miss_Von_Cheese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Snowpiercer related pictures and comics strips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The three first chapters were created for Snowpiercer Day on Tumblr, on July, 1st 2014. I might add some other chapters later if I feel the need to hurt myself a bit more thinking about it. Contains spoilers for the movie, obviously.

**Curtis teaching Edgar to walk.**  
"One step at a time little one, don’t be so excited, stop wiggling! Follow my lead, like that… good…"  


**Grey, before and after.**  
"Grey lived in the back of the tail section with a man who kept him, his father I think. We didn’t hear of him for the seven first years on the train. When we found him, he was famished, he had been trained to live in silence, and he had killed his first man, his keeper, to save his own life. Gilliam thinks after keeping him like a pet for years his father must have deemed him old enough to be useful and wanted to use him in a more adult way. This is the day we found this little wildling, with a bloody knife in his hand, next to a corpse, ready to kill every adult man who would get close to him. We didn’t think he’d eventually get to love Gilliam so much."  


**Franco the Elder teaching the Younger how to shoot.**  
"I don’t know if it’s a good idea to shoot in the fish tank."  
"As long as you don’t shoot the glass everything’s fine! Here, aim at the cook, we can get another one later."  


**Curtis and Edgar giving their protein blocks to Tanya during her pregnancy.**  
"You can keep it, boys! I’m fine, I have more than enough to eat."  
"Come on, Tanya, it’s for the babe. He needs ta be strong if he wants ta kick some front sectioners’ asses some day!"  
"Edgar, language!"  



	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Short but extremely dark strip set after the end of the movie. Read at your own risks.


End file.
